She's a Fighter
by electricgirl5
Summary: Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters except for my OC. Alexi Zashchitnik was rescued by the Winchester family when she was 14. She's been hunting with them ever since. She's also been in love with Sam ever since. What if he falls for her too? Rated T for light swearing and fluff.
1. Prologue

Alexi Zashchitnik- 5' 10", thin, brown curly hair, dark brown eyes

Prologue  
I was only fourteen when it happened. "Dad?" I whispired.

"Just hide in here until I come to get you, no matter what." he said urgently, pushing me into the closet as someone continued to bang loudly on the door. My father ran downstairs. I jumped as I heard the front door kicked in. My father was yelling, then screaming. I wanted to go downstairs, to help him, to do anything but just sit here while he screamed. The screaming stopped suddenly.

I heard the intruders moving around the house.  
"She's got to be here somewhere. There were pictures of her everywhere." one said.

"Did you see those rosy little cheeks. Man, her blood will be so much better than that bitter old man's." another said. I stifled a gasp. They were looking for me.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." they taunted. My heart was racing as they enter the room I was hiding in. I was sure they would be able to hear it. My suspitions were confirmed when one of them approached the closet I was hiding in.

"I can hear her little heart racing. She's in there." He flung open the closet door as I slashed with knife, barely grazing his hand. "Damn, we got a fighter here." he laughed to his buddy. He yanked me out of the closet. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping somebody could hear me. The one holding me clamped his hand over my mouth as the other one sank his teeth into my neck.

Suddenly the door burst open and a middle aged man and two boys around my age ran in wielding machetes. The things holding me, by now I was pretty sure they weren't human, let me go to face the new intruders. I dropped to the floor, dizzy from the blood loss. The two sets of intruders fought as I grabbed my knife. The ones with machetes cleanly cut of the others heads'. I didn't even have the energy to scream. They advanced on me. I tried to get up.

"Stay back." I said shakily, failing epically at sounding threatening.

"It's alright." the man said, walking slowly towards me. I clumsily swung my knife towards him, but he merely jumped out of the way. The middle one hit my wrist, knocking the knife out of my hand. The youngest caught me as I fell.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you." he said. His beautiful multicolored eyes were the last thing I saw before I passed out.

I learned later that their names were John, Dean, and Sam Winchester. My father was John's hunting partner until I was born. His past caught up to us. The things that attacked me were vampires. The vampires killed my father. It wasn't just vampires out there either. All the other stories were true, for the most part anyways. I had impressed John by not only surviving, but continuing to fight, however feebly, after I was attacked. So he decided to teach me how to hunt alongside his sons. Sam accepted me right away, but Dean, being the ass he is, didn't.

Sometime during my first few weeks with the Winchesters I heard them talking about me when they thought I was asleep.

"You can't be serious, Dad!" Dean said. "She's a girl! She can't hunt, she'll just get in the way."

"She's strong. That boy whose parents the vamps killed didn't talk for a week, but she's fine, she even kept fighting. She's coming with us." John snapped back.

"Come on Dean, she's nice." Sam pleaded. I smiled.

"Fine." Dean said shortly. Being the quick learner I am, I soon became as good a hunter as Sam and Dean, proving myself many times over.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I don't like this Alexi." Sam said. He only used my full name when he was serious. "Don't call me that. I'll be fine Sam. Besides, you're doing the hard stuff, I'm just the bait." I replied simply.

"Ya, bait." he muttered, eyeing me. I had on tight black skinny jeans, a lacy black top, and black combat boots. My curly hair was straightened and my dark eyes were rimmed with a large amount of eyeliner and mascara.

"Alright let's go over the plan one more time." Dean said, breaking the tension.

"I go into the bar, scope out the vamp, lure him into the warehouse using all this." I said, gesturing to myself. "You guys pop out, trap him, and he leads us to his nest where we kill all his little friends." I finished as I slipped my knife into my boot.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. What if he figures you out?" Sam says worriedly.

"She'll be fine, Sammy. I know she's got what it takes to... convince him," Dean said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. Dean had been hitting on me ever since we turned sixteen.

"What happened to the guy that thought I couldn't even hold a knife because I was a girl?" I teased.

"Oh, I never said you could fight, Lex." He teased back.

He glanced over at the clock. It read 10:30. "We'd better get going." he said. Dean went out and hopped in the Impala. I started toward the door, but Sam stopped me.

"We'll be out in a minute." he called to Dean. He pulled me back into the motel room and closed the door. "I don't like this, Lex." Sam complained.

"I'll be fine, Sammy." I said, trying to pull away and hide the fact that I was blushing at our closeness. I had had a crush on Sam since the night they had saved me. He didn't let me go. He pulled me closer and held my face so that I looked at him. I blushed harder. I was tall for a girl, 5' 10", but he still towered over me. He looked at me with that stupid, caring look he had. "Sam." I said warningly, still trying to back away, but he was too strong. He kissed me gently.

"Just be careful, okay?" he said as he pulled back. I nodded dully. Satisfied with my answer, he went out to join Dean in the Impala. After I got over my shock, I walked out to the Impala to start the hunt.


End file.
